


Carver Amell

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Disc Worlds [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, F/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Size Difference, Small Breast Appreciation, Vaginal Sex, any size is good after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Carver and Neria from the slave world, how his relationship with her develops and a glimpse at why he decided to crusade for mage rights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother's Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but it grew on me. I don't expect it to get too long though.

Carver still thought of himself as a Hawke even though he’d been officially recognized as the only heir to the Amell Estate. He grew up as Carver Hawke, Leandra Amell’s bastard, seeing the odd looks his mother’s friends gave her when she wasn’t watching. They didn’t understand. Their slaves were pets, toys to be played with. Leandra Amell loved her slave with all her heart. She’d never married and had never taken steps to prevent pregnancies.

That’s how Carver had come into existence. He and his twin Bethany, before she’d been sent to the Gallows, had watched their parents. Malcolm Hawke was as obedient as any other slave they’d seen. He happily stuck his head under their mother’s skirt, whenever and wherever they happened to be, when ordered to. They’d watched their mother entertain, sometimes ordering their father to please her while her friends sipped at tea with their own slaves latched onto chests or under their skirts.

As young as he’d been, he seen the difference between those other slaves and his father however. The others always followed orders, usually enthusiastically, but there was something about the way his father followed orders. He was as diligent and obedient as all the others but he seemed happy unlike the others who were merely doing as they were told. It was in the tiny smile Carver saw many times when Mother was pleased and the way she allowed him to grow attached to his children.

Carver didn’t find out he had an older brother until his sister’s magic had manifested. Both of his parents were sad but they took her to the Gallows themselves. He listened at their bedroom door that night, furious and only wanting an explanation. Malcolm Hawke had apologized profusely for passing on his magic to two of their children. Leandra did her best to comfort him, telling him it was all right. They still had Carver. Garrett and Bethany were safe from the dangerous thing they’d inherited. She wasn’t angry with him, comforting through her own sorrow.

He was doted on after that and he resented it. His sister was gone. She was destined to become one of those slaves he still watched, indifferently following the orders of whoever purchased her. Only years and Malcolm Hawke’s patience had convinced him of the necessity, the dangers an uncollared mage presented to everyone else. Carver still hated what had become of his siblings. Surely there was another use for a safely collared mage besides being someone’s sex pet.

Now that he was twenty four and officially Leandra Amell’s only son he saw an opportunity. Before he could inquire about Garrett or Bethany his mother surprised him with an early birthday present. Because of all his blood relations in the Gallows, Carver had never considered going there and buying a slave. He had never particularly wanted one either. It wasn’t an issue when he was still Carver Hawke but Carver Amell had to keep up appearances.

The cuff on his left wrist would take a while to get used to as well as the elf attached to it. Imported from Ferelden and an elf besides, there was no chance what so ever that he was related to her. Carver had no idea how much she’d cost his mother and even though he hadn’t wanted a slave he wasn’t about to hurt his mother by refusing her. His father seemed pleased as well. Carver let his mother pick out clothing, only insisting on leather rather than the noisy chain leash. Back home safely in his room he knew what was expected. Carver couldn’t claim to be completely uninterested either. Apparently he hadn’t been as sneaky as he’d thought with the servants.

She barely came up to his shoulder, petite even for an elf. The slave stood placidly while he circled her, taking in her beauty but not quite daring to touch, not yet at any rate. He stood behind her and untied the knot at her neck. Carver unclasped the leather cord and dropped the skimpy top to the floor. He walked back around. Her hips flared only a little, her breasts were on the small side, nicely rounded and perfectly perky.

“Let your hair down,” he ordered softly resisting the desire to hold and squeeze, to take one of those pretty pink nipples in his mouth.

“Yes Master,” she said demurely.

Within moments she had the bun unraveled. Her brown hair cascaded down almost reaching the top of her arse. He whistled appreciatively, making a mental note to thank his mother later. Carver walked around behind her again and unhooked the loincloth. Unable to resist anymore he ran his hands over the swell of her arse cheeks, gripping gently. Like any other well trained slave she didn’t react at all.

“What’s your name?” Carver asked slowly walking around her again.

“Neria Surana, Master.”

He cupped one breast, rubbing his thumb over her stiff nipple, watching closely. Neria didn’t react. Carver pulled her loin cloth off and dropped it to the floor. He leaned over and watched her eyes swiftly snap shut. Her sex was smooth like most of the elven servants he’d been experimenting with. Carver cupped her carefully slipping a finger between her folds. Despite her seeming disinterest her channel was slick.

“Are woman slaves taught to control their peak like men are?”

“Yes Master.”

“Well you can forget that,” Carver said firmly standing up straight. “You won’t ever be in trouble for peaking.”

“Yes Master,” said Neria after a very brief hesitation.

“I like kissing,” he said pulling the laces on his trousers. “I like sucking on tits. I like running my fingers through my partner’s hair. I like everything about a pretty arse.” Carver pushed down his pants, holding in sigh of relief, and stepped out of them. He pulled his shirt off and stood in front of her so the first thing she saw would be his cock. “Open your eyes Neria.”

She obediently did and he watched them widen slightly, her bottom lip briefly held between her teeth.

“I don’t like hurting,” Carver said cupping her breasts again. “Will you be all right?”

“Yes Master,” Neria replied quickly.

“I want to know what you like,” he said rubbing her nipples. “I want to know when you’re… bleeding.” Carver briefly moved one hand down to her sex. “Down here.”

Neria worried her bottom lip again before speaking hesitantly. “Does Master have an aversion to using me during that time?”

“No. It’s messy. We’ll need a towel or something. One of the cooks turned me down too. She said it sort of hurt to have sex when she was bleeding. What do you like Neria?”

“I like big humans Master,” said Neria taking a small step closer.

“You’re not just saying that are you?” Carver asked suspiciously his restless fingers pausing on her nipples.

“No Master,” she replied quickly. “My trainers discovered my preferences quickly. My previous Masters have all been human.”

“What else do you like?” he asked after a moment. Carver walked backwards to his bed, drawing her along with his hands on her hips.

“I like my breasts touched, Master,” Neria said straddling his knees. “I like being taken up my arse. I like Master over me while I’m being used.”

“What about your ears?” Carver asked settling her on his lap. His stiff cock was resting against her flat stomach. He leaned forward and engulfed one of her nipples, delighting in her surprised gasp.

“I… prefer them left alone Master,” she said uncertainly. “If Master likes…”

“No,” Carver said sternly pulling away. “If you don’t want me messing with them I won’t.”

“M-Master?”

Her eyes were shut again and he held in a sigh. Carver put his arms around her and kissed her jaw. “I want you to enjoy this. You’re a person. Just like my father and my sister. I know you’d do whatever I told you. Even if you hated it but… I won’t. I can’t.”

“Master is most kind,” said Neria warmly.

She let her hands come to rest lightly on his arms. Carver smiled before taking her breast into his mouth again. His hands came to rest on her arse and he squeezed her cheeks as he sucked on her nipple, listening to her moans. He was now pretty eager to have his cock nestled between her legs but he pulled away. There was one more thing he wanted to know.

“What about your mouth?” he asked lifting her easily as he stood. Her grip on his arms tightened and her legs locked around his waist within moments.

“I can Master,” Neria said still a little uncertain. “But I find it… uncomfortable.”

“Can’t breathe?” Carver said turning. He supported her with one arm and crawled to the middle of the bed, lowering her slowly.

“Yes Master.”

Carver nodded even though she couldn’t see it. He pulled away long enough to line up his cock and press slowly inside. She was slick and tight, moaning beautifully. Leaning over her he pressed their lips together and her mouth opened for him. Carver enjoyed his birthday present, happy with her screams of pleasure and the tight clenching around his cock when she peaked. He curled up around her afterwards for a nap, deciding that she would sleep in his bed with him rather than the pallet at the end of it.


	2. Three Months Later

Carver was amazed at how quickly Neria had attuned to his moods. He wasn’t generally a smiley individual but she knew his good moods from the bad. She knew the difference between a blind rage and a sulk. Neria followed quietly behind him, following any order he gave swiftly, if it were the former. He didn’t take his anger out on her like some of the people he knew would have. Carver hesitated to call any of them friends. He was still a bastard after all. Sometimes he’d hide in his room and sit on the floor, Neria kneeling in front of him and run his fingers through her long hair until he was calmer.

If he were sullen or simply bored, upset in any way, she had learned how to distract him. Neria had learned fairly quickly that he didn’t mind her touch. She was always discreet. It wouldn’t do for a slave to be seen as forward. In his room, when he was alone elsewhere in the Estate or like now, a secluded public area she would let her hand rest on his knee or lean against him. Sometimes it led to sex but just as often it led to a small smile and a better mood.

He knew she was trained to please him. He also knew most slaves would have just sat there waiting for an order. Neria didn’t seem to like it when he was in a foul mood. Because she knew she wouldn’t be in trouble, she usually tried her best to cheer him up. He hoped it was because she actually liked him rather than something she picked up from his father or a weird sense of loyalty.

They were in the Gardens under a tree deep within where not many went. He was irritated that no one would tell him what had become of his siblings. Neria was kneeling close to his upright knees as he slouched against the trunk, one hand resting on her knee and the other slowly stroking the inside of his thigh. As much as he wanted to sulk it was getting difficult. On a whim he worked the catches of her violet colored robes, a near match to her eye color. Neria continued slowly rubbing his thigh. Carver pushed the fabric aside but not off.

Unlike nearly everyone else who didn’t care he preferred to be the only person to see her completely naked. It was a little ridiculous considering that the clothing they wore was designed to be as revealing as possible but he took pleasure in being the only person to see her pert nipples and her smooth sex. Neria had also figured this out and didn’t shrug her shoulders to remove the robe. She did lean forward slightly, puffing out her chest the tiniest bit. He ran his finger along the side swell, watching her, his frustrated search at the back of his mind. The corners of her mouth turned up briefly and her hand drifted a little lower. 

“Come here,” he said softly. Carver took her hand at his thigh and straightened his legs, pleased to see that smile flash across her features.

Neria rose and straddled his legs, flipping her robes out behind her and scooting as close to him as she could. Her covered mound rested against the bulge in his breeches and he was content with that for the moment. He pushed aside the thin strips of violet satin covering her breasts. Reaching under her robes Carver rubbed her arse, kneading gently. She arched her back, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. He stretched to reach a nipple, licking before taking as much of her breast in his mouth as he could. Neria moaned softly and her grip at his shoulders tightened. Carver sucked and worried at her nipple with his tongue, switching sides after a minute or so. Her soft noises were music to his ears, the grip on his shoulders pleasant.

“What’s it like?” Carver asked his lips hovering over her breast.

“I don’t understand Master,” Neria said breathily.

“In the Circle,” he said moving his hands to her hips to stop their slow roll. “Growing up knowing you’ll be nothing but an object.”

“We are well cared for Master.”

“I know that.” Carver flicked his tongue over her nipple and turned to the other breast, placing his lips over that one and sucking gently before pulling away just far enough to speak. “I want to know how you felt. Surely you didn’t want to be nothing but someone’s toy.”

Neria slid her hands over his shoulders to his upper arms. “The Circle is all I remember Master. Before my training began I knew my purpose. Some… have difficulty accepting Master.”

“What happens to them?”

Her grip tightened on his arms and her voice was almost inaudible. “They are trained by Breakers Master.”

He didn’t like how she’d become tense and he liked that word even less. Carver didn’t want to upset her further however. Somehow he’d have to find out just what a Breaker was and what they did. It was daunting considering the fact he couldn’t even find out what had become of Bethany and Garrett but her sudden fear made him all the more determined. At the moment he was more interested in relaxing his slave.

“Untie my breeches,” he ordered.

Carver resumed sucking and licking her breasts, his hands moving back around to her arse. Neria had his trousers open within moments. He’d stopped wearing small clothes years ago after he’d convinced his chamber maid to take his virginity at sixteen. His erection had flagged a bit but she expertly brought it back with her hands. Carver unclasped the thin layers of cloth covering her sex and tucked the end under the cord around her waist.

Without needing to be told Neria rose up long enough to line him up. She sunk onto his cock with a breathless groan and Carver wrapped his arms around her, holding her still. There was nothing he enjoyed more than being sheathed in her tight wet core. He hadn’t gotten around to trying her arse yet but he planned to at some point. That just had to be tighter but he was a little worried about hurting her.

“Maker,” Carver muttered against her breast. He ran his hands up her back and buried his face between her tits for a moment. With a kiss to each stiff nipple he settled back against the tree again, lacing his hands behind his head. “Make them bounce.”

Neria’s hands came to rest on the edges of her robes. She held them out a little and rose up, then came down on him hard. Carver hummed watching her breasts, his cock sliding easily in and out of her slick channel. Slow to start Neria picked up the pace quickly, crying out in pleasure whenever they were flush. Breathing sped along with her pace and pleasure coiled in his gut. Carver grunted when that tension sprang apart, Neria grinding down on him. She hadn’t peaked this time but he would make sure she did tonight. Both of them were panting heavily when she tried to rise up once more. Carver gathered her close when she sunk wearily back down.

“It’s all right,” he whispered before she could apologize. “Take a minute.”

He rubbed her back, her head resting on his shoulder and her palms flat on his chest. When her breathing had evened out his cock was well on its way to soft. Carver kissed the side of her head and released her. His cock slipped out easily and she tucked it away, pulling the laces taught.

“Master is feeling better?” Neria asked scooting backwards so he could tie them.

“Yes,” said Carver with a small smile. “Fix your clothing. We’d better get home before Mother starts worrying.”

“Yes Master,” she replied, the corners of her mouth once more turning up in a brief smile.

Carver waited patiently and headed out of the gardens when her robes were fastened again. His mind was on Neria and those quick smiles, her desire to see him happy. Was that something they were taught? Most of the slaves he’d watched in the Estate didn’t seem especially fond of their masters but there were a few who did. While pondering this he was surprised by someone calling out his name.

“Carver Amell?”

The voice belonged to a Templar, a tall blonde with a Ferelden accent. This was no ordinary Templar however. The rank insignia on his armor didn’t mean anything to Carver but he knew the man before him was Knight-Captain Cullen. Immediately wary Carver frowned and took a step back.

“Yes?” he said.

Cullen stepped to the side and motioned the slave at the end of a silverite leash attached to the cuff at his wrist forward. Her hair was jet black, a silverite circlet sparkling around her forehead. The robes she wore were pure white and her hands were folded in front her. She made no sound as she stepped forward on bare feet.

“Bethany?” Carver whispered in shock.

“Yes Master Carver,” she said softly.

The girl he remembered was gone. Her bright smile and sometimes annoying cheerfulness had become impassive. Carver had known but actually seeing her, his sister the slave, was harder than he expected.

“Bethany has expressed a desire to see you,” Cullen said evenly. “Your recent inquiries about both of your siblings have her worried.”

Carver tore his gaze away from Bethany and focused on Cullen. “Why wouldn’t anyone tell me about them?”

“This situation is… unique,” he said cautiously. “We were given orders not to. A chance meeting however...”

“Can’t be that unique,” Carver scoffed. “I’m not the only bastard in Kirkwall.”

“You are the only one who has been recognized as heir to their non-slave parent. To my knowledge you are also the only one who has actually bothered to wonder about their slave siblings.” Cullen gestured back towards the Gardens. “Walk with me and I will answer some of your questions.”

“All right.” He turned and walked beside the Knight-Captain, resisting the urge to look over his shoulder. Neria stepped aside to let him pass and walked placidly behind. “Where’s Garrett?”

“He’s been sold and no I can’t tell you who purchased him. I did not recommend that you spend a bit more time in the Chantry either.”

“So why is Bethany still in the Gallows?”

“She is a breeding slave. I hold her leash but she is technically property of the Gallows.”

He did look over his shoulder at that. Her middle was completely flat. “So I have even more mage blood relatives?”

“A niece, a nephew and a third in around eight more months.”

“How does that work? You can’t know for sure the babies will be mages.”

“The fertility treatments ensure that nearly all of the offspring are so long as they are mated with another mage. Careful records are kept of all our mages parentage to ensure we aren’t inbreeding them. It also keeps diversity high so that preferences can be met.”

“Is she happy?” Carver asked softly after a moment.

“Bethany is content,” said Cullen. “She accepted her role. Your brother didn’t.”

Caver frowned and glanced over at him. Cullen was frowning as well. “Is he all right?”

“I believe he is now,” the Knight-Captain said carefully. “I’m afraid I must return to the Gallows. If you wish to speak more I will be walking Bethany through Hightown for a while every morning. Good day Serah.”

He watched them walk away fully intending to find them again tomorrow.

“Master,” Neria said softly.

“Yes?” Carver said turning to her.

“Bethany Hawke believes Garrett Hawke was purchased by a Brother of the Chantry Master,” she said. “She also wished me to inform Master that he need not worry for her. Knight-Captain Cullen is a kind Master and she is happy.”

“Thank you Neria,” said Carver.

While he was extremely relieved to discover that his sister wasn’t just someone’s pet, the little he’d been told of the brother he never knew disturbed him greatly.


	3. Sebastian and Garrett

Cullen was easy to talk to. He didn’t have a sneer or seem contemptuous at all towards him. It wasn’t the first time Carver had been treated as an equal but it was still sort of rare. While Carver enjoyed their short strolls through the market or the Chantry courtyard he didn’t particularly like their conversations. The more he learned about what happened to mages that didn’t submit the more horrified and angry he became.

Mage’s training began at fifteen. Males and females were paired with experienced mages of each gender and taught how to give pleasure. Eventually they were paired with a Templar of the slaves preferred gender for refinement and discipline. Most reluctant mages were found at this step. While they were paired with someone of their preferred gender, being ordered to pleasure someone of their non-preferred gender was standard practice. Knowledge of how to pleasure anyone was necessary. Some people had no qualms with sharing their slave. Carver found the idea repugnant.

If the mage continued to be disobedient the Templar holding their leash was changed. Like Neria, some of the obedient slaves went through master switches for entirely different reasons. The mages that still resisted the training were eventually paired with what Neria had referred to as a Breaker. Cullen didn’t use the term but Carver discovered it was disturbingly appropriate.

This special rank of Templars did nothing but bring recalcitrant mages into line by any means necessary. The only thing Cullen would say about methods was that they were often cruel. The Templar looked almost angry during that whole conversation. Carver had never been particularly imaginative but it wasn’t hard to figure out what sorts of things these mages were forced to endure. Garrett had in the hands of one of these Breakers. Bethany had informed him, through Neria of course, that he’d only been slave to the Breaker for two months before being sold.

Carver leaned against the wall at the bottom of the steps leading up to the Chantry thinking about what his brother might have endured. Neria stood in front of him, her long hair loose instead of the bun it was mostly tied up in. Her robes were dark blue today. If he didn’t want to find the man who’d bought his brother so badly he’d be at home in his room, her shapeless robes hung up wherever the servants took them and their clothes on the floor. If he didn’t see a black haired slave leashed to a Brother soon he’d go home anyway and try again tomorrow.

“Is the training difficult?” Carver asked softly combing his fingers through her hair.

“I did not find it difficult Master,” Neria replied.

“Did you like it? Not sure I’d enjoy being passed around like that.”

“Some do not find it pleasant as I did Master. Most understand we must be prepared to please our Master in whatever capacity they wish to use us.”

“It’s the mages that keep resisting…”

“If all were like Master perhaps they would not be afraid to submit.”

He paused, his fingers halfway down her back. Her voice was low but there was an unmistakable fondness in her tone. Carver had heard his father many times speak of his mother with that very same fondness. To hear that from Neria, especially after such dark conversations with Cullen, lifted his spirits.

“I wish there were more who cared about slaves,” Carver said quietly pulling her to him. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his right arm around the top of her shoulders. “Let’s go home.”

“Yes Master.”

After another kiss Carver released her. She stepped away as he pushed off of the wall then around him as he started slowly towards the Estate. People came through the archway and went on to the estates but a few headed for the Chantry. Carver watched a man with slicked back reddish brown hair and eyes bluer than his start for the steps leading up to the Chantry. What really caught his attention was the blue scarf tucked into the cuff at his left wrist. He followed that scarf to the slave it was attached to and quickened his pace to intercept them.

The slave was tall with short black hair and a neatly trimmed beard. Carver couldn’t see the color of his eyes or much of his facial features but he’d seen his father in that position more times than he could count. This slave resembled him quite a lot. He was positive he’d finally found his brother.

“Excuse me,” Carver said neatly blocking his path. “Is his name Garrett?”

The man glanced behind him then nodded slowly, scrutinizing Carver. “May I ask how you know that?” he said evenly.

“He’s my brother,” said Carver. “I’m Carver Amell.”

“Garrett?” the man said turning.

“Master Carver and Bethany Hawke were babes when I was taken to the Gallows Master,” he replied immediately. “We are Mistress Leandra Amell’s bastard children.”

“Sebastian Vael,” the man said holding out his hand. They shook hands briefly and he continued. “Have you been searching for Garrett?”

“I have been,” Carver said studying his brother. He was just as passive as Bethany or Neria, his hands folded in front of him, gaze cast down at the cobblestones. Just to look at him now he would have never guessed at the horrors he had no doubt endured. “Are you busy? I’d like to ask you a few questions.”

“If you wouldn’t mind waiting a few minutes,” Sebastian said amiably. “I have a missive to deliver.”

Carver nodded and followed him as far as the bottom of the steps. There he waited impatiently for Sebastian to reappear.

“Does Master wish me to give Garrett Hawke a message,” Neria asked quietly.

“Not really,” said Carver turning to her. He twirled a lock of hair around his finger and sighed. “He seems all right.”

Neria took a small step closer and turned to the side. Carver spent a few more minutes running his fingers through her hair. When Sebastian and Garrett reappeared at the top of the steps he pulled it into a tail and twisted it around into a bun. He pulled the clasp from his pocket and fastened it around as Sebastian stopped next to him.

“She’s quite lovely,” Sebastian said his hands clasped behind his back.

“Thank you,” Carver said. “Could we go somewhere a little less crowded?”

“Certainly,” he said gesturing to the archway. They started off and Sebastian continued. “I must admit, it’s rather odd for a person to search for their slave sibling.”

“One difference and I’d be back there instead of him,” Carver said grimly. “Is it really so weird that I want to know if they’re all right?”

“In my experience it is,” Sebastian said evenly. “My parents were extremely cautious about producing bastards. Most aren’t however and the people I know don’t care about any slave they share blood with.”

“Maybe they should,” said Carver irritably. “What was Garrett like when you first bought him?” Sebastian stopped and looked over at him, frowning deeply. Carver stopped as well and turned to face him stepping a little closer so that he could keep his voice low. “I know Garrett resisted his training. I know he was given to a Breaker. And now I want to know what happened to him.”

“I don’t know exactly,” said Sebastian softly. “Garrett has many quirks because of it. A friend of mine also owns a slave who resisted. He has more quirks than Garrett. Whatever is done to force them to submit must be cruel and abusive. If you wish to speak more of this I must ask that we set a lunch date so I can leave Garrett with Fenris.”

Carver looked to the side, at their slaves standing placidly at the ends of their leashes. Garrett’s fingers were now locked so tightly together his knuckles were white. His shoulders were tense and his posture stiff. Neria stood next to him, not quite as relaxed as she usually was, one finger subtly moving rapidly. He turned back to Sebastian and nodded. “Of course.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian said smiling. “I’m very fond of Garrett. He’s much better than he was and I don’t want to upset him.”

“I understand,” Carver said. “At lunch I’m free most of the time. Send me a message with whenever’s good for you. I know you’re probably busy.”

“I’ll get back to you soon.”

Sebastian gripped his shoulder and turned back towards the Chantry. Carver watched them for a few seconds then hurried after. “Can I ask you about something else?”

“What did you want to know about?”

“Sex. I want to use Neria’s arse but I’m afraid of hurting her.”

“Just give her the oil and tell her what you want,” he replied smiling. “She will have been trained for that as well. Be patient, proceed slowly and she’ll be fine. I wish more were as thoughtful. I will get back to you soon Carver.”

“Thanks.” He watched Brother Sebastian and Garrett disappear through the arch before turning to the market. “Did Garrett tell you anything?”

“Garrett Hawke is pleased that Master did not inherit Malcolm’s magic,” she said. “Does Master wish to use my arse?”

The slightly hopeful tone of her question didn’t escape his notice. “Just as soon as we get home.”

“Yes Master.”


	4. Four Months Later

Neria was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed. Carver was behind her, the head of his cock just barely through the dark pucker of her arse. His hands were on her pretty round cheeks, pulling them apart as he slowly pushed the rest of his length inside. He let out a shuddering breath when his balls were resting against her flesh. She was breathing quickly but her limbs were steady. Since the first time he’d felt her superbly tight backside he’d been hopelessly hooked. A fair amount of his seed still went up her pussy but slightly more ended up inside her arse.

Carver waited until her panting slowed, running his hands up and down her back. They settled on her hips and he slowly pulled out until just the head was inside then just as slowly pushed back inside, listening to Neria’s low moan. After a few more slow thrusts Carver leaned over her, nearly covering her completely. He gripped the blanket of his bed, arms spread for balance.

He preferred her sitting on his lap so he could hold her breasts and tweak her nipples as she bounced on his cock, kiss her back when he told her to stop. Neria liked this better however. Sometimes it was a reward but mostly he just wanted her to thoroughly enjoy herself too. He still got to enjoy her back door either way so ultimately it didn’t matter much.

“Ready?” Carver whispered softly.

“Yes Master,” she replied breathlessly.

Rolling his hips Carver soon found a rhythm that had Neria moaning and screaming in turns, his grunts of effort drowned out by her delight. Listening to her blissful noises was something he’d grown to love. He always did his best to make her scream in pleasure, much to his mother’s irritation. Even though she didn’t particularly like hearing his slave three rooms away Mother was ultimately pleased that he enjoyed her birthday gift.

She arched her back, moving to meet his thrusts. Carver paused to shift his center of balance, resuming the steady slide in and out of her deliciously tight hole with his arm wrapped around her torso underneath her breasts.

“Do it,” he panted.

Neria had no spare breath to reply but immediately followed his order. Both of her hands went to her crotch, one spreading her labia and the other furiously rubbing her clit. She hung in his grasp, his cock deep in her arse and screamed as she hurtled over that edge. Carver held her, his rhythm breaking down as she clenched around him, pulled over that edge as well. Neria went completely limp, shuddering and groaning through aftershocks as he filled her with his spend.

Panting he carefully pulled out, easily bringing her with as he sat back on his heels. Her head rolled back to his shoulder and Carver wrapped his other arm around her, kissing the side of her head close to one pointed ear. Neria sat limply on his lap, her arms hanging at her sides, eyes tightly shut and breathing heavily. Carver held her against him, looking down her body, sated and happy but thinking of Bethany’s pregnant belly.

Slowly he’d realized over the last couple of months that he would be expected to marry and carry on the Amell line. The thought never failed to send his mood plummeting. He didn’t want anyone besides his slave. It would be an arranged marriage and likely just as irritating for any woman stuck with him. His might have been recognized as his mother’s only child but to everyone who knew he would always be Carver Hawke, Leandra Amell’s bastard.

There was always the possibility of an arranged marriage with a woman who wasn’t from Kirkwall. She would find out soon enough and the end result would be the same, a loveless marriage. Besides that, he _really_ didn’t want anyone besides Neria. A life with any noble wife would be separate rooms, avoiding each other most of the time and emotionless sex until he finally filled her belly with an heir. Carver did _not_ want that life. There was another option however.

Leandra Amell had never married. He wondered if she’d gone through this inner turmoil and if his grandparents had thrown a fit over her ultimate decision. If he decided to follow in her footsteps Carver was positive she’d support him. The only thing making him hesitate was Garrett. In his discussions with Cullen Carver had found out magic ran in bloodlines. There were several Amell slaves in the Gallows, cousins from different branches of the Amell line. Magic was strong in his blood and any child he produced with Neria had a better than average chance of inheriting it.

He understood the necessity and would take them to the Gallows himself, just like his mother had. Carver couldn’t stand the thought of his children being abused at the hands of a Breaker if they resisted however. Everything he’d learned from Sebastian and Garrett infuriated him. Garrett had also watched the slaves of their mother’s friends, comparing them with their father just as he had. His reluctance to become one of those toys had earned him nothing but pain and fear. Carver was glad he’d ended up with Sebastian. That the Brother cared enough to try and heal what the Breaker had ripped to pieces.

Carver ran a hand over her flat belly, imagining her full and round with his child. It would be a bastard just like he was, their last name Surana just as his had been Hawke. How long had his mother fought to change it? If he chose this path he would eventually find out. Carver would fight for any non-mage children he produced to have the right to call themselves an Amell. Perhaps he could fight for his slave children as well, to keep them out of the hands of a Breaker. There had to be something else they could become besides a sex pet.

“Neria,” Carver said quietly. “What are you doing to prevent babies?”

“Mistress Leandra gives me a potion after Master uses my womb,” she said softly.

“Mother actually asks you that?” he said surprised.

“Yes Master.”

“I guess we’ll have to go talk to her.”

She tensed slightly and cautiously touched the back of his hand on her stomach. “Master wishes to fill me with his child?”

“Yes. Would you like that?”

“Oh yes Master,” Neria said excitedly. “But what about…”

Her mouth snapped shut and she stiffened considerably at her impertinent slip. Carver merely smiled and moved his other hand over her breast, gently squeezing and kneading until she was once more completely relaxed against him. As long as she didn’t slip in the company of others he didn’t mind. It was actually good that she was comfortable enough with him to make such a basic mistake.

“I don’t want a wife,” Carver said answering her cut off question. “You’re the only one I want.”

“Master is most kind,” said Neria after a moment, her voice trembling slightly.

“Are you all right?” he asked in concern.

“Yes Master. I am… very happy Master. We are taught to bond emotionally with our Master’s spouse’s slave. But I…”

Carver shifted slightly so that he could hold both of her breasts. She calmed him with small affectionate touches and her hair. The best way to calm her was by holding her tits, gentle and soft, touches not meant to tease or arouse. He kissed the side of her head again and whispered to her, his voice now full of affection.

“It’s all right. It’s just us. Speak your mind.”

“Master fills me with warmth. Master cares… I do not like thinking of someone else pleasing Master.”

“No one else ever will Neria.”

Neria touched the back of his hands lightly, completely relaxed against him once more. Carver could see her smile and couldn’t help smiling as well. It seemed that this branch of the Amell line was cursed to fall in love with their slaves. He was all right with that however. They could change the world one bastard at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now back to Puzzle Pieces. =)


End file.
